Lovin guys volturi rule and smexy girls
by xSlytherin babex
Summary: 5 lovable girls a father and alot of hot men wow thats alot for one story.these girls together can control the world and to the volturi their very VERY precious read please please!


Hi everybody I've got a new story so i hope u like and here it is.

Hi I'm Skye I'm almost 900 I will be 901 in three and a quarter days.

Hi I'm Lacey I'm skyes second triplet sister and am only three minutes younger than her ( lucky me).

Hi I'm Ovangaline, ova for short I'm also skye and lacey's sister I'm two minutes older than Lacey,(Lucky me wowowow I'm older that lacey!)

Hi I'm Rikki I'm 200 years old. I was changed by skye and have been in her coven since i was changed.

Hi I'm Skeilo I'm 201 and am Rikkis biffle.

_Skyes pov_

"Guys come on were supposed to be in the throne rom in half a minute and you're not even finished getting changed from are hunt!"I screamed from my bed room. I was wearing a pure white dress floor length woth a blood red ribbon just under my I thought it looked fantastic.

"Skye we are ready were just looking in the mirror to make sure we look beautiful for daddy(Aro) ok so come on were ready!"Screamed Rikki.

"Okay I told myself in the mirror this is it this is when we become the princesses of the vampire world the most prized possetions of the volturi,"I told myself with a sheaky voice.

We were walking down the long hall towards the throne rooms large wooden doors.

"I now present my beautiful daughters Skye,Lacey,Ova,Rikki and lastly skeilo. who will all be the new princessed of The intire Vampire Kingdom."Aro announced to the large amount of vampires in the room.

"This is it it's time to face the music,"We all murmured together.

The Large wooden doores opened and the sun touched are glimmering Bodies.

We walked into the throne room to hear gaspes and murmurs about how beautiful we were and how they think they have offically found their soul mate.

We already had are soul mates well all but me everyone else already did.

Ova has Afton, Lacey has Demetri,Skielo has Felix and rikki had Alec.I had no one.I was alone, the only one in the intire volturi castle who had no soul mate true love i was all alone in this oversizes castle. this was my life now but i was going to find my soul mate if it is the last thing I do.

"Okay we will give the girls their official Volturi family neclaces with the family crest and we will give them their red silk cloaks before we have are meal and we start to dance is everyone ok with that?" Daddy asked everyone.

the room went silent as daddy swiftly put on each of our necklaces and handed us our silky red cloaks.

Everyone cheered and we got to dance and drink blood.

Their was aninmal blood for the veggies as they liked to be called and human blood for everyone else.

"May we have this dance lacey,rikki,skeilo and ova ?"asked afton,Alec,Felix and Demetri.

"Of course,"My sisters giggled.

the men glided onto he floor and started to dance in time with the music.

"I'm alone again maybe daddy will let me sing Now that's a thought,"I laughed.

"Daddy daddy DADDY!"I screamed because he was talking.

"Easy Skye calm your self whats the matter?" he asked calmly.

"Daddy you know the way you really really really love me willyouletmesingplease?"I asked realy quickly.

"Dear daughter all you had to do was say and you could have been on the stage ages ago go ahead and have a good time,"Smiled daddy.

"I love you sooooo much!"I squealed.

"Boys I'm sorry but me and ma sisters have some singing to do,"I whispered quietly so nobody else could hear.

"See you girls soon,"the all murmured.

We ran up behind the big silk curtain that had been put up this morning.

Rikki grabbed her guitar,Skeilo grabbed her guitar,Ova lifted her keyboard and we set them up behind the curtain.I grabbed the mics and gave one to each girl and got ready to sing.

"Daddy present us!" Screamed Lacey.

"Ok this is a last miute thing so im presenting my girl who are going to sing for us,"Daddy anounced.

"Three two one!" We screamed.

the curtians opened and we started to play.

**Ignorance Lyrics**

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? You'r jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the same  
We're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'l go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'l go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the same  
We're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'l go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'l go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'l go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'l go  
I best be on my way out.

" Wow"was mummbled through the whole intire room.

"Ok umm well lets just say that we can sing and end it their ok,"We laughed loudly.

"Ok time for everyone to leave or go to their rooms if their staying."

Edward bella you're beside my room so be aware their will be some noise,"I told the matter of factly.

"Yeah right you don't even have a mate so were will the noise be coming from?"Bella snapped.

"If I were you Bella I would keep my friggin nose out of my busniess,"I snarled.

"Oh theirs gonna be a fight!"clapped lacey,ova,rikki,skeilo.

"Oh yeah bella that git is going down,"I snarled and lunged for bellas throat while phasing into a white lioness.

* * *

ok hiiii hate me if you wont i shouldn't have left it on a cliffy but oh well u dont no were i live ha lol

review hit the little button at the bottom no not that one the other one I SAID THE OTHER ONE THANKYOU!


End file.
